Healings of a Broken Heart
by horsegal628
Summary: Kagome Higurasi was an average girl, with an average life; that all changed when her mom was murdered. She and her brother are taken to an orphanage where they meet Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. Can she be normal again after the trauma of her mom's death?
1. Bloody thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha sob... no matter how much I wish I did

ME: Hi! Since this is my first fanfic I just wanted to say a few words. First of all...

Inuyasha: o shut up wench! No one cares

Me: No YOU shut up... of course they care! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted...

Kagome: She's not trying to talk too much...please try and understand. I think what she means is thanks SOOO much for reading this! O and please remember to review!

Me: I couldn't have said it better... well actually I could've but that isn't the point! Now onto the story!

Healings of a Broken Heart

_The girl ran as fast as she could, her heart pounding. Suddenly she dropped to the ground and screamed as pain seared through her body. Her face twisted in pain as she gasped for breath. Pulling herself into a sitting position she screamed at what she saw. 'No!' she cried out, 'No!'_

'_Mama,' she crawled over to the blood covered form across the room, not aware that she herself left a trail of blood. 'Mama' she screamed, forgetting the danger to herself. She froze as cruel laughter filled the room. _

Kagome Higurashi sat up in bed, gasping for breath. She touched the area above her stomach, remembering the pain of her broken rib. Only then did she realize there were tears coursing down her cheeks. "Mama," she whispered into the darkness. She looked around the room; it contained four beds, four dressers, and four desks, each with its own computer. The wall by each bed was covered in posters pictures and drawings, except for Kagome's.

A sick feeling suddenly gripped her stomach. She ran out into the hall and into the bathroom used by the girls. She flung herself into one of the stall, leaving the door open, and threw up, gripping the edges of the toilet with both hands. She continued retching long after she had emptied her stomach, thoughts of blood filling her mind.

"Child, are ye alright?" a sympathetic voice said quietly. Kaede had seen many of the children at the orphanage she owned try to forget horrible pasts. She knew this girl could be remembering past experiences, instead of just having a normal stomach flu.

Kagome stood up, wiping her mouth on the back of her hand. She coughed and went to the sink to rinse out her mouth. "Child?" Kaede said, implying that she wanted an answer to her previous question.

"I'll be alright, I'm sorry if I woke you," Kagome told the old woman quietly.

"Alright then. Ye know ye can talk to me if ye wish. I've gained some wisdom in this lifetime."

Kagome gave her a small smile, "Thanks," she said, but Kaede could tell that she wouldn't take her up on the offer.

"Goodnight, child," Kaede said, leaving to head back to her room on the 3rd floor. She sighed, walking slowly and laboriously up the stairs she thought back to the 17 year old girl's arrival.

Flashback

_Kaede opened the door onto a woman, a teenage girl, and a young boy. The girl seemed a bit forlorn. She stood, tight lipped, clutching, what the old woman assumed to be, her brother's hand. Her long ebony locks went down past her shoulders. Her chocolate brown eyes were weary, but the woman could tell they used to easily contain joy. _

_The boy looked to be about 13. He had short black hair and brown eyes. He stood with and indifferent look on his face; one hand shoved into the pocket of his black, baggy pants. He wore a red shirt with a black guitar on it. For all his cool looks though the fact that one of his hands clutched his sister's gave away his true feelings. _

_The woman they stood with had short, black hair, and an air of orderliness about her. She carried two large suitcases. 'Ye must be Mrs. Watanabi,' Kaede said to the woman, 'And ye must be Kagome and Souta Higurashi.' _

'_Yes, how did you guess,' the woman said jokingly. 'Well, I know you'll take good care of these kids, and I just want to thank you again for taking them in,' Mrs. Watanabi replied. _

'_It is nothing,' Kaede said with a smile. 'I just need ye to sign a few papers.' _

_Inside a few minutes later_

_Mrs. Watanabi put down the pen and hugged first Souta and then Kagome. 'Thank you for everything Mrs. Watanabi,' Kagome said with tears in her eyes. _

'_It's been cool,' Souta said gruffly. _

'_It's the least I could do,' Mrs. Watanabi told them. 'Thanks again Kaede-sama.' _

_End Flashback_

Ever since her arrival Kagome had been quiet and she seemed depressed. Kaede knew her mother had been killed, but not much else. She reached her room and climbed into bed. Thinking about what the girl's problem was and how to solve it would have to wait until another day.

'_Gross,' _Kagome thought, _'I have puke in my hair.' _She rinsed it out and headed back to her room. She plopped onto her bed and almost jumped when she heard a voice coming out of the darkness.

"Are you ok? You were gone for like 20 minutes," Sango asked. She was a roommate of Kagome's who was pretty nice.

"I'm fine," Kagome said softly, but really she still felt a little queasy, and ever since she held her mother's body in her arms she hadn't quite been able to put the heartache out of her mind.

"You sure?" came the questioning reply.

"Yeah," Kagome called mournfully.

Sango knew there was no use bugging her about it, especially at this hour. "Well, I'll talk to you in the morning then,' she said back and then rolled onto her side and went to sleep.

A/N: I'm REALLY sorry about the waking up form the dream thing at the beginning. I know it's cliché and extremely over-used, but I didn't have any other ideas. Ok ummm and if you were wondering where Kag's grandpa is...well...let's just say he talked about the history of pickles so much that God sent down a bolt of lightning and smited (I don't care if that is an incorrect tense or whatever) him! evil laughter Ugg he really bugs me! Him and his 'what on earth' (3rd episode?) in his Irish accent... he's supposed to be frigging Japanese Gddammit! Well TTFN!! Please Review!


	2. Hateful Hanyous and Stolen Souls

**HAPPY TURKEY DAY EVERYONE!!!!!!** (I'm writing this (the last part) on Thanxgiving)

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha, never have, never will…but I own the wonderfully depressing poem!! If there's anything I'm good at writing it is definitely depressing stuff!! (shut up I don't care if that's a bad thing…NO IT DOES **NOT** MEAN I HAVE PROBLEMS…well ok maybe problems but not THAT kind anyway…lol)

A/N: GRRR MUST UPDATE ...DO NOT READ BEHIND THE MASQUERADE! In the words of Mirocu…resist all temptation…-takes deep breaths-

Sry it took so long to update, I made this chapter longer than the last one cause I took so long.

I'm sooo happy! I got five, count 'em FIVE reviews!! –dances with glee- People are actually reading this and they like it!!! Hehehehehe! And remember… the more reviews the faster I update (especially if u have suggestions)! O yeah if you review I'll check out your stories and maybe review them! ; )

I always feel so special when someone responds to my reviews! So now I'll respond to yours!!! lol…ok…

HugeAnimefan1: Thanx!! Oo its Interesting! YAY! Hehe…oo u know it's partially based on ur story Nightingale's Voice…but not that much just the part about her mom being dead…I'll try VERY hard not to copy anything…

Ritsuki-chan: I'll let you in on a secret: half the big words I use are made up ; ) lol…and believe me you are just as good an author as I am! I showed the strangest and weirdest stories ever to my friends…we couldn't stop laughing!! You and Sinubi are WAY more creative than me…I could never write anything that funny…I'm only good at depressing crap! : (

I could've had off for Thanxgiving from Wednesday until Monday…but no! my mom had to make me go to the grand total of the 1 and a half hours of skool…grrrrr! Well thanx for reviewing!

xfilesoc: Thanks, glad u like it! And thanks soooo much for reviewing!

GoddessofKoorime: OMG! You luv it! I feel so special!! Don't worry Inuyasha is gonna be in chapter 2! Haha that's this chapter…lol!

Querty: oh glad you think it's great Madeline…oops I mean querty ; )

Sry if I missed anyone…so thanks if u liked it and if u hated it…well that's ur problem!! Ha!

One more thing… while I was writing this A/N my sister and her friend were reading it out loud and they made it sound really stupid and spazy! Sry if I do sound crazy, but I'm kinda hyper…lol…I'll try not to sound so preppy and stupid next time! (No offense to the preppy people!)

Hateful Hanyous and Stolen Souls

Kagome shrieked as cold water hit her. She jumped out of the way of the icy blast and turned the shower knobs. She sighed with relief and stepped under the now warm flow of water.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango called from the shower stall next to hers.

"I'm fine. These shower knobs are just impossible to work. Yesterday I almost burned myself and today I almost froze myself to death," Kagome complained.

"I know what you mean," Sango sympathized, "I couldn't get the water the right temperature when I first came here either."

Kagome finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and stepped out of the shower. After she dried off she pulled on the clothes she had selected. Grey slacks with no decorations of any kind, a white polo shirt, and plain, black slip on shoes that were slightly formal. She stepped out of the shower stall and went over to the sink to blow-dry her hair. She finished and started to brush her hair when Sango came to stand next to her. She was looking at her funny.

"Umm, Kagome," Sango started to say, "No offense or anything, but do have any other clothes? Those are a little, ummm," she searched for a word that wasn't mean, "plain?"

Kagome ran the brush through her hair a final time and said decisively, "It fits my mood," before stalking out of the room. Sango sighed. Something pretty bad must've happened in Kagome's old life to put her in a world with no color. Because no color means no joy.

X.x

Kagome entered the dining room, which was full of about twenty children who were laughing and talking. It was a large room with several tables and a window with a counter that connected it to the kitchen. One portion of the window opened and closed, like a gait.

Seeing her brother sitting alone at an empty table Kagome went and sat next to him. "Hi," she said brightly, but Souta didn't respond. Suddenly she noticed a thin white cord, coming out of each of his ears that eventually connected and led into one of his huge cargo pockets. Kagome scowled, and yanked on the cord, dislodging the headphones from his ears.

"Hey!" he yelled, "why did you do that!"

"It's not polite to listen to your ipod at the table!" she huffed.

"You sound like mom!" he said angrily.

Pushing aside the rush of pain, Kagome retorted, "That's because she wouldn't have allowed you to listen to music at the table. If I was really acting like her I would confiscate the ipod!"

Souta dropped his head submissively. "Sorry sis, I won't listen to my ipod at the table again," he said quietly.

Sango watched this exchange with interest, having just entered the room. It confused her that Souta had given in so easily. Deciding it wasn't important she went over and sat next to Kagome. "Hi," she said cheerfully.

"Hi," Kagome replied shyly, "Look, I'm really sorry about how I acted upstairs." She braced herself to be yelled at.

"O that, no it's my fault, I shouldn't have said anything," Sango said apologetically. "So where's your food?" she asked, digging into the pancakes on her tray.

"O, I'm just not that hungry," Kagome said lamely. Sango raised an eyebrow. "I am NOT anorexic!" Kagome said in an annoyed tone.

"Whatever," Sango said, hoping she wasn't lying.

"I'm gonna go finish getting ready for school. See you later Kag," Souta said as he stood up.

"Sure, I'll see you around," Kagome replied with a motherly smile. Souta left to put away his tray and go upstairs.

"Aww, how sweet," Inuyasha said sarcastically and sat down next to Sango. Mirocu sat sown across from Sango, next to Kagome, where Souta had previously been.

In response to Inuyasha's remark Kagome only looked down and blushed faintly. She and Inuyasha had not hit it off when they first met. It just made her mad thinking about it.

Flashback

(A/N: sry to interrupt the story…just have to say this…Sry if this is a long flashback, it wasn't going to be a flashback, but then my story ending up starting at a different time than I had expected…it's funny how authors think they actually control these things…who knows maybe the good ones can)

Kaede led Kagome to a room with a closed door. The sign on it read 'teen lounge'.

"Kagome, ye wait in here. I will introduce Souta to the other children his age and then bring the other teenagers to meet ye," Kaede said and Kagome nodded.

Kaede opened the door onto a small, but comfortable room. It held a couch and several recliners as well as a huge plasma screen TV with several gaming systems next to it. A bookshelf on the far wall held books, cards, board games, and computer and video games. A foozball (A/N: do you really expect me to know how to spell that) table was in the back of the room (to kag's right). Basically it was a perfect place for hanging out.

"Inuyasha," Kaede called to a teenage male playing Halo 2 from the couch. (A/N: couldn't resist making it Halo 2…some of the boys in my class r sooo obsessed with that…it's SOO annoying!) He wore baggy jeans and a plain, white tee-shirt. He was extremely good looking, (A/N: I'm hesitating to call an anime character damn sexy…anyway it's not something Kagome would think/say…ok no more interruptions…I promise) but that wasn't what Kagome first noticed. The adorable dog ears coming out of the top of his head immediately caught her eye, as well as revealed to her that he was a hanyou. In her old life Kagome would have wanted to touch the fuzzy appendages (A/N: that is from luvingreen…I couldn't come up with something like that), but now she just looked back down and continued to study her shoes as she seemed to do so often these days.

"Yeah?" he said, while continuing to blow up the other little men on the screen.

"This is Kagome; I'll be back in about 20 minutes with the others in your age group. Be nice."

"Whatever," he said as Kaede left, closing the door behind her. Kagome just stood there and Inuyasha continued gaming. Kagome was starting to feel sick from all the killing taking place on the screen. Just when she was starting to feel like she was going to throw up if he killed another person in the game, he paused it, growling annoyedly (A/N: don't care if that's not a word).

"Why are you just standing there!" he yelled (A/N: it had been like five minutes…ok now I really will stop). Kagome flinched. "You could at least sit down," he said in an annoyed tone. Kagome obeyed, sitting on the only plastic folding chair. She sat on the edge of her seat, hands in her lap, looking at the floor.

"God, Woman! Why are you so quiet?!" He was starting to get angry. (A/N: it's funny how Inuyasha is always yelling before he is actually angry…REALLY must stop this! I mean the annoying authors notes after like every sentence…)

"There isn't anything to talk about," Kagome's voice was barely more than a whisper.

"Fine," he said, she could tell he was annoyed, but at least he was trying not to yell. "Why are you here?" he asked.

"Why do you think?" her voice was bitter.

"What I meant was how did they die?" Inuyasha said, as if he was stating the obvious.

Kagome winced. She bit her lip, trying not to cry. "I don't want to talk about it," she said quietly, not quite able to disguise the pain in her voice.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Oh please, it can't be that bad," he said, and she could tell he found her irritating. "Don't think you're special because your parents died. You're not gonna be treated different because of what happened. Maybe at your old school or home you were, but not here. Here we're all like you."

End Flashback-that was a long one

'_He's so insensitive!' _she thought. _'He has no idea what happened and he just assumes they died of a disease or in a car crash!'_

"Leave her alone, Inuyasha!" Sango said. (A/N: in case you forgot after the big-ass flashback…u know Inuyasha's 'aww how sweet' remark when he sat down)

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. He focused his attention back on Kagome. "Why aren't you eating, food not good enough for you?" Inuyasha said with a smirk.

"I'm not eating because don't feel well," Kagome said quietly.

"I know the horrible conditions here really take a toll on a person," he said shaking his head, his voice sarcastic.

"I never said that was why I felt bad," she was still quiet, but her voice was firm instead of the normally lost way it sounded.

"Oh, really? What's put you off your feed then, or do you just not eat in general?" She wanted to smack the smirk off his face, but she knew it was only the kind of thing she'd do in her old life. _'He just loves tormenting me!'_ Kagome thought. _'He never thinks for a second it could be serious…and I hate it when people imply I'm anorexic!'_

Kagome stood up. "I threw up last night, but I see you obviously don't care!" she said angrily, but her voice was still soft. She stalked off.

"Inuyasha, that was really mean!" Sango cried.

"Hey, I'm not the one who thinks I'm better than everyone else!" he retorted. "And anyway, how was I supposed to know she was really sick?"

"Sango scowled, "Kagome doesn't think she's better than us! She's just quiet! Inuyasha, you can't just make assumptions about people!"

"You wouldn't say that if you had seen her when I first met her! She wouldn't talk to me because she thought she was so much better than me! And she was sitting on her chair like she was disgusted by it! I swear she must've been rich or somethin'!"

"Inuyasha, I told you she's quiet!" Sango growled.

"Well she wouldn't even answer when I asked a direct question!"

Mirocu was watching them yell back and forth, like a ping-pong match.

"What did you ask?" Sango's voice was dangerous.

"I asked about her parents, but I know what happened to your parents. You didn't mind telling me!" Inuyasha was a little scared at the look on Sango's face.

"Inuyasha," she said in an exasperated voice, "everyone is different. You can't just ask someone who is so obviously hurting inside a question like that!"

"It isn't obvious!" he yelled.

"Oh, please, Inuyasha," Sango began to tick each reason off on her fingers, "very quiet, and reclusive, always staring at her feet, doesn't wear any bright colors, acts like her brother is the most precious thing in the world. This person is hurting, Inuyasha!"

Seeing Inuyasha was about to yell at Sango, Mirocu said, "You guys, can you stop, my neck is starting to hurt."

The 3 friends burst out laughing, the argument forgotten.

X.x

Kagome collapsed onto her bed, sobbing. She screamed into her pillow. She hated him. But even more she hated herself. For crying over everything. For not taking better care of Souta. But most of all, deep down inside, she loathed herself for not telling the truth. She wanted to tell so much, but she wasn't strong enough. Telling the truth meant more fear. More loss. More pain. She couldn't face that.

She sat up and shook her head, trying to push those thoughts from her mind. She decided to think about Inuyasha to distract herself, but it didn't work for long. _'Why does he hate me so much?'_ she wondered. She felt like the whole world hated her. "Why does God hate me so much?" she whispered, tears falling from her eyes. "What did I do to deserve this?"

Kagome did the one thing that gave her comfort at such times. Kneeling on the floor, she reached under her bed and pulled out a small cardboard box. She winced seeing other boxes, knowing they contained photos from her past life and posters that used to hang on her walls.

She sat on her bed again and pulled a notebook out of the box. She flipped through, looking for a blank page. Half of the book was already filled. She took out her pen she always used for writing. Pulling off the cap she began to write.

X.x

Sango opened the door to her room she shared with Kagome and two other girls.

"Come on, I need to get my coat and backpack," she told Mirocu and Inuyasha. The first thing they noticed when they walked in was Kagome. She was sitting on the bed next to a cardboard box, scribbling furiously in a book. She hadn't noticed them come in.

She finished writing and looked at the book for a moment before scowling and crossing something out. She wrote something else and then continued to look it over.

"Whatcha writin'?" Sango asked cheerfully.

Kagome jumped. She looked up and saw Sango, Mirocu, and Inuyasha looking at her curiously.

"Nothing," she squeaked. She hastily began to close the book.

She wasn't fast enough. Sango snatched the book and looked over what was written there. Her eyes widened and she sat next to Kagome on the bed.

"Umm Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked. "Anything you wanna talk about?" Kagome blushed.

"Hey lemme see that!" Mirocu said and grabbed the book. He read for a while and his eyes widened.

"What's so frigging interesting?!" Inuyasha growled.

Mirocu read the poem aloud, his voice sad.

"I see people smile

And it makes me cry

Sitting all alone

I just want to die.

I wish there was someone

With whom I could share my pain

But even if there was

I don't think they'd understand.

I am the ghost

Of a joy now long gone

My heart was ripped out

Long ago by someone.

People stare at me

Because to them

I am strange.

Maybe that's what I've become

But I wasn't

Once.

I'm looking for someone.

Anyone,

Please.

To help put the

Soul

Back in me."

There was silence for a few minutes when Mirocu finished reading.

Then Kagome came to her senses and grabbed the notebook before they could read anything else in it. Sango, Mirocu, and Inuyasha watched her as she put the book and pen in the box and stuck it back under her bed.

Sango's face showed concern, Mirocu's curiosity (and a perverted grin when she bent over to put the box under the bed), and Inuyasha's was blank, hiding his emotions bouncing around inside. Kagome could feel their eyes following her. Finally she couldn't take it anymore.

"Would you quit looking at me!" she yelled. The 3 were astonished that the always quiet girl was now screaming her head off.

Kagome began to stalk out of the room.

"Kagome," Sango called, causing her to pause. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine," Kagome said in a cold, yet annoyed voice. She didn't realize it, but she sounded exactly how she used to when she was angry in her old life.

"Then what was that poem supposed to mean?" Mirocu asked gently.

"NOTHING!!!" Kagome screamed, her hands forming fists. She stormed out of the room and Mirocu and Sango sighed. Inuyasha just stood there, a blank look on his face. His mind was racing, looking for an excuse to still hate her with this new evidence.

"Now do you get what I meant, Inuyasha," Sango said in a tired voice.

"All I get is that this girl is not only stuck up, but she harbors a huge amount of self-pity! Not to mention she can scream like a demon from hell," he said stubbornly, rubbing his ears.

Sango growled.

'_Not again!' _Mirocu thought as their yells began to fill the room.

X.x

A/N: Ok I wrote the 3 authors notes on different days I expected to finish…the last is the last one I wrote most recently…

A/N: Whoot! Finally…I was beginning to think it would never end! I almost didn't end it here…thank God I did! 8 pages including my very long Authors Notes!! Not too shabby!!! My only regret is nowhere does Inuyasha say 'Feh' or 'Keh'…o well maybe next time! Sorry for lack of developing Mirocu's character…I'm still trying to figure out if I want him to be all goofy pervert or a little wise too…hmm. All you San/Mirocu freaks, no flames!! Plenty of juicy chappies coming up! (haha like anyone would really care enough about this to flame me!...great just for that watch someone say they hate this chapter…damn!) O well whatever…I hope u liked it! Please review! Flames are accepted…really I am THAT desperate!

A/N: Just wanted to say…isn't it so weird when you know someone exists, but they have no idea that you do? For ex. I was just searching for pics of Sesshy-crazy grin-on the web and someone's web site popped up…so I learned all this stuff about this guy, but when I tried to sign his guest book I couldn't cause I'm not a site member. So now I know he exists, but he doesn't know I exist. –shivers- this kinda thing gives me the creeps! U know it's the whole 'what if everyone sees red different' thing…

A/N: UGG I AM SOOO MAD!!! And it sux cause now I have a head ache and I'm all clogged from crying!!! Not to mention the five minute lecture from my mom. PARENTS ARE SO EVIL!! (I would use a stronger word, but then I'd be sooo dead if my parents ever read this...) O well at least I'm on the computer…maybe I'll go read some depressing fanfics…

O yeah everyone please check out my new fanfic Child of the Lost…

And my friend Liz's fanfic called A Hogwarts Tale…it's under my favorites if you can't find it…her account is like Larohzetta or something

One last thing…Inuyasha wants to hate Kagome so much because…I know I haven't really showed this well…he's been hating her for like a week…it's like a habit. Not hating her would feel weird at this point… yup that was a pretty bad explanation…from now on I promise not to try and rush the plot!


	3. No More Tears

Disclaimer: I've heard it said that if wishes were horses than beggars would ride…

(and not that kind of riding all you people will perverted minds!!!! )

A/N: sorry it took so long to post this…I just was lazy and then I was away and then before I knew it, it had been over a month. Sorry. Can u ever forgive me? TT –sob-

O yeah and sorry about spelling Miroku wrong in the last chappie!! I promise to spell it right from now on!

Now I respond to my reviewers! YAY MORE REVIEWS!!!!!

Sorry if my replies are uncreative or whatever… I was up until 3:30 last night reading Faeries Landing. The mangas not fanfiction. Did you know I looked it up and there are only 5 fanfics?! Well after I read a few more volumes (just finished 3) I'll write some fanfiction for it. I feel sorry for it…I mean, only 5!

Well here are my responses (damn… there's a colen so I can't put any exclamation points : ( -sob-):

Rosie Falco: I'm so glad u like my poem!! I still am not completely satisfied with it tho…

I'm glad u like the names, but sadly, I did not come up with them. The person who did that is Rumiko Takahashi –bows down to her- 'I am sorry, o great one. I probably just spelled ur name wrong. –sob-...-looks around- o whoops! I'm supposed to be responding to reviewers!! Sorry…' well thanx for reviewing!!!

buggirl: thanx, glad u like it! I'm sorry about the characters being hard to picture…I'll try to describe them better in the future.

Inuyasha: the keyword there is 'try'

Me: HEY!!! It's not my fault I'm lazy!!

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes-

Me: Anyways, most people who read this fic have seen the show or read the manga. They know what you guys look like!!! It's her fault for reading this! –hmph-

Inuyasha: umm didn't u like tell her to read this?!

Me: SHUT UP!!!!!!!!! –Goes off in a corner and pouts-

Inuyasha: dumbass

Me: -more pouting-

Oops…look how much space I just took up… I'd better cut them, umm I mean us, off!

Well thanx for reviewing!!

Justine: well I'm hoping that the fact you wanted me to continue means u like it! So here u go…the next chapter!!! Thanx for reviewing!

LaRohaZeta: I love u too, u horny Jew!! ; ) don't worry I wont tell Becky. Thanx for ze review.

- hey u! les kiddies! If u have time to read my story u have time to read the Harry Potter Fanfics by LaRohaZeta. They are tres fabuloso!

Well I'm glad I got that really bad French accent out of my system!

Possum Girl: hehe my story is cool! –dances around joyfully to loud music- thanx for reviewing!!!!!

Ritsuki-chan: I luv u too!!!!! I'm sorry I haven't checked out kumo mark yet…I promise I will soon! How does 20 minutes sound? O wait…by the time u read this 20 minutes will be up!

So next time ur on ur computer hopefully I will already have read and reviewed ur story!!!

O and when I was talking to u online and signed off…I'm really sorry, my computer went all screwy and disconnected and wouldn't let me back on………

Well thanx for reviewing!!

-looks up- wow am I really wasting a page with replying to reviews? Wait it's not a waste! I'm making people feel special!!!

CherryBlossomLove: you love it!!! You love it!!!! YAY!!!!!!!!! –dances with glee- thanx SOOOO much for reviewing!!!

Well here's my story…R&R!!! remember the faster you review the faster I update! ideas and flames as well as compliments and constructive criticism are all accepted!

**Healings of a Broken Heart**

Chapter 3- No More Tears

Kagome raced down the stairs. _'Don't cry, don't cry, don't cry,'_ she repeated franticly in her head. She was so sick of always crying. She had been drowning in tears for what felt like forever. She wanted to stop drowning; to swim to the surface for a breath of air. She no longer cared if the pain came up with her or not. She knew she it wasn't going to be able to leave it at the bottom of this sea of tears. She would stop trying to cry it out. Now she knew, crying wasn't going to work.

She reached the bottom of the stairs and headed down the hall. She soon reached the front door and headed out to the bus stop. Kaede was there, fussing over the little children like a mother hen over her chicks, fixing jackets, gloves, and scarves. Kagome pushed away a memory that threatened to flash through her mind and walked over to where the high-schoolers were supposed to wait for the bus.

A few seconds later Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha burst out of the door.

"Sorry we're late Kaede-sama!" Sango called as the three walked over to where Kagome was standing. For a moment she thought they were there to see her. Then she realized that they were supposed to wait at the same place as her.

"It's all right children," Kaede replied, and then she noticed Kagome. "Kagome! What are ye doing out here?" she cried. "Ye have to stay home today because ye were sick last night."

"I feel fine," Kagome said quietly. She looked down and blushed; she hoped she hadn't made Kaede worried.

"Even if ye feel fine ye are not allowed to attend school until 24 hours after ye are sick," Kaede told her.

Kagome sighed, "Yes, Kaede-sama."

Kaede smiled and moved on to Inuyasha, Miroku, and Sango. "Sango and Miroku, ye are on driving duty today. Ye must take all the children to their after school activities. Inuyasha, ye are the only one with nothing to do after school. I will be running errands all day, so when you get home make sure Kagome is ok, and do your homework," she paused and thought for a moment, "Oh, and the cookies in the cupboard are off limits," she smiled warmly at the three of them, "understand?"

Three heads nodded. Inuyasha was scowling, he didn't want to be responsible for Kagome, but he didn't have a choice.

The bus for the middle-schoolers pulled up and Kagome went over to say goodbye to Souta. "Bye Souta, have a great day!" Kagome said cheerfully. "And don't forget your guitar lesson after school."

"Sure," he said with a nod.

She leaned over and kissed him on the forehead. "I love you," she whispered, straitening up.

"I love you, too," he whispered gruffly.

"Don't worry I wont tell your friends," she said with a grin.

He scowled at her and headed for the bus; turning to stick his tongue out at her over his shoulder.

This almost caused a giggle to bubble from her throat. Almost…

Souta sat down on the bus and as it pulled away she waved to him, mouthing the word 'bye'. He grinned and waved back.

When the bus was out of sight Kagome gave a satisfied sigh and turned to go inside. Suddenly a voice came from behind her.

"So have you always been like that?" Sango asked.

Kagome jumped and turned to see her standing with Inuyasha and Miroku…those 3 always seemed to be together.

"Oh God!" Inuyasha said, sounding horrified, "I bet they have! I bet they've always been a perfect little family." He then widened his eyes and continued in a babyish whisper, "I wuv you, too, Kagome, but don't tell my friends." Inuyasha gave a big wink.

Kagome scowled. She had had it. Something inside her had snapped when she was descending those stairs that morning. She was different.

**_-SMACK-_**

Kagome slapped Inuyasha across the face. "Bastard!" she yelled, "How dare you insult my brother!!!"

For a moment Inuyasha looked stunned at the outburst. Then his facial expression changed. "Standing up for your brother 'cause he can't defend himself?" he said with a smirk. "And on the other hand I could call you a stupid bitch and you would only hang your head in shame. You're pathetic!"

(A/N: oops…almost wrote Kikyou there! Wow I've seen the first episode WAY too many times…)

For a moment Kagome saw red. Her teeth were clenched so hard her jaw hurt. Suddenly a change came over her. She took a deep breath, and her jaw relaxed.

Kagome gave Inuyasha a disgusted look. "You know what, I'm not in the mood to take your shit right now," and with that she turned and walked towards the house. She opened the door and before entering called over her shoulder, "And don't insult my brother just because you hate me."

With that she went inside, slamming the door behind her.

"Was that really Kagome?" Miroku asked, stunned.

"I wonder what made her change." Sango murmmered curiously. "Oh, and how's your cheek, Inuyasha?" she said turning to him.

He just smirked. "This is starting to get interesting.

X.x

A/N: Ok I'll end it here because it's already been forever since I updated. Did you notice how Kaede conveniently disappeared when they needed to fight! Hehe the powers of an author!

I'm sorry if this was really ADD, but after a while (like two weeks) I realized I had 13 reviews (YAY!) and it was time to get off my lazy ass and write something. So this was pretty rushed. I hope it doesn't suck too much! I have a pretty good idea for the next chapter, so umm it will come out soon if I can get myself to sit down and write it (which will happen a lot sooner if I get a lot of reviews –looks pointedly at readers-).

Well that's all for now, I hope you liked it! Please review!

Awww screw my penname!

Ttfn!

-Becky


	4. Change of Heart?

And here we are… all the way up to chapter 4! I'm so proud! Even tho 4 is not any kind of significant number at all…but whatever!

Disclaimer: although I do not currently own Inuyasha I check ebay every day just in case he's for sale.

REVIEWS!!! YAY!! I LUV YOU ALL!!

Now to respond! I wish I could think up something thoughtful and meaningful to say to each of you…but sadly me having wisdomosity (I luv those books!!!) is SO not gonna happen in this lifetime! Lol!

Kasatka: sorry I missed you last chapter! –sweatdrop- I'm soooo happy that you love it!!! And I totally agree with you about chapter three! Someone totally needed to slap Inuyasha there! Thanks for reviewing!!

CherryBlossomLove: my story is awesome?! Yay! Thanks for reviewing!!

Hakan of the immortal fire: thanks for reviewing!

Kougas #1 fan: yay! You love it! I'm soo happy!! thanks for reviewing!

Fiona-Angel: I'm glad you like my story and my depressing poem! There are many more coming! (poems I mean) Thanks for reviewing!

Thanks again to all of you! You were the reason I decided to update so quickly! I read your reviews and felt inspired! Well ok I had an idea before I read the review, but I wouldn't have typed it so fast if you guys haven't reviewed!!! I luv you all! (hmm…de ja vous…can't spell that)

Sorry if I missed anyone. If you liked it then thanks so much and if you hated it, well um that's your problem, I can't help it if I'm a bad writer! So there.

And now, chapter four:

**Oo look the lines are thicker…oh whoops this is supposed to be the chapter title… heh, heh, I guess I'll just have to press the enter key…**

**Change of Heart?**

Kagome sat on her bed next to her binder wondering what to do. She had just finished all her homework that she knew about for the next two weeks and it was only 11:45.

(A/N: I want to point out that I said the homework she knew about. So that's only the things already assigned. Therefore if she does hw in later chappies, it's not me screwing up it just means she got new hw. For example she gets a new math assignment every day that is due the following day.)

She was trying to decide whether or not she should do something. Finally she decided to, even though it was risky. Kagome got off her bed and knelt on the floor in front of it. Once again she pulled out a cardboard box. She dug through it for a moment until she found an old book. She pulled it out and went to sit on the window seat. She sat cross-legged on it and leaned back against the wall. (A/N: she's sitting in it sideways…the window is to her left, or right it doesn't really matter which.) Kagome balanced the book on her knees and began to read.

This book had been her mother's and was her most precious possession. It contained hundreds of poems, and she had read every single one of them. She loved every single one.

Kagome didn't realize how long she had been reading for. She was lost in the book and the memories it carried. She had reached her mother's favorite poem. Kagome read it aloud and with every whispered word she heard her mother's voice in her head, reading that poem. She had read it to Kagome so many times.

Kagome shut the book; she knew this would happen. She waited for the tears to fall down her cheeks; to burn their tracks into her pale skin.

But none came. She couldn't cry. When she had resolved not to cry anymore something deep down had clicked. Now she couldn't cry, not even if she wanted to.

Her mother's voice still echoed in her head, repeating the words of the poem over and over. Then the words her mother spoke changed. Suddenly she was back there, in that night, and this time there was no one to distract her.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome," the voice echoed in her head, fading from a yell to a whisper. She stood up and shook her head, trying to rid herself of the voice, the pain.

She hadn't known when she said no more crying that it meant she couldn't get rid of the excess pain anymore; that those tears had been keeping her sane, even as they drove her crazy.

"Run! Get away from here; from him!" her mother screamed at her.

She fell to the floor, her breath coming in short, quick gasps, as it flashed before her eyes. The blood. The pain. And most of all, the death; that was one foul stench she would never forget.

"No," she yelled, not knowing she had said it aloud, "STOP IT!"

But the man standing over her only laughed. "You're a feisty one," he said with an amused smile. Suddenly it changed to a scowl,

"But we can change that."

Then there was the blood, everywhere; she couldn't see. Kagome knew what was coming next, but this time she didn't have time to run to the bathroom. She crawled about halfway across the room, and then reached out. She grabbed the waste basket.

Kagome threw up violently, her body shaking like a leaf in a thunderstorm.

When she was finished she didn't move. She just knelt there, breathing hard, the edges of the waste basket clutched in her hands. Her mouth was full of a disgusting taste, but it wasn't puke. All she could taste was blood. All she could think of was it trickling down her chin. All she could feel was the pain.

"Kagome?" someone asked. She didn't respond; she just tried to concentrate on slowing her breathing, calming down, but it wasn't working.

"Kagome are you ok?" the voice asked again. Suddenly Kagome recognized it as real, and not part of some warped memory. She grabbed it and held on, using it as a life line to pull herself to the surface.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" the voice was becoming panicked, "Oh, shit!"

The room cleared; her eyes that a moment ago had been open, but unseeing, now registered the world around her.

"Inuyasha?" she asked weakly. Kagome coughed, causing her body to shake harder.

"Kagome, are you ok? You scared me," he told her. He crouched in front of her.

"Water," she croaked. She still couldn't get the taste of blood out of her mouth and she knew soon it would pull her back in.

"Oh, yeah…duh, sorry!" he said quickly and then left to get her some.

'_I scared him,'_ she thought_, 'since when does he care whether I live or die?'_

A minute later he was back with water. "Thanks," she whispered, accepting the glass.

He watched as she rinsed out her mouth and spat into the waste basket. She repeated the action and then gulped down the rest of the water.

"So I guess you really are slick," Inuyasha commented from behind her.

"No, I'm fine," Kagome said, and stood up. However, her knees gave out and she found herself falling.

Two strong arms wrapped around her waist and caught her. "I told you so," an arrogant voice remarked from behind her.

"_No_, I really am fine," Kagome said firmly. She pried off his arms and concentrated on making sure her knees didn't give out. When she was sure she wouldn't fall again she turned around and faced him.

"See, I'm ok," she said and then hung her head. "And I'm sorry if I made you worried," she said quietly.

"Feh, who said I was worried, wench," Inuyasha said with a scowl.

Kagome looked up confused, "You did; remember, you said I scared you."

"Keh, I meant I was scared Kaede would have my ass if she came home and found you dead…Why the fuck are you smiling dumbass?!"

Kagome _was _smiling; she had seen his cheeks turn a light shade of pink before he had blocked it out and scowled at her. _'I guess he does have a sweet side, hidden under all those harsh words,'_ she thought. _'Maybe eventually we'll be able to be friends. I think I'd like that.'_

"And anyway if you're not sick then why were you throwing up? Are you Bulimic?" he asked.

"I do NOT have a goddam eating disorder!" she screamed.

(A/N: talk about mood swings)

"Owww! God, you didn't have to yell so loud," he said, rubbing his ears.

"Get out!" she screamed.

"Fine!" he said and headed for the door.

"Oh, and one more thing," she said, this time in a calm voice, "please don't tell Kaede I threw up."

"Why not, you don't want her to find out you're bulimic?" Inuyasha smirked.

"No," Kagome scowled, "I just don't want her to worry because I'm not sick and I'm definitely NOT bulimic!"

"Then why did you throw up," he retorted (A/N: 20 POINTS!!!...only Jessie will get this).

"Why should I tell you," Kagome's scowl deepened.

"Because if you don't I'll tell Kaede," she wanted to smack the smirk (A/N: heheheheheehe…smack the smirk!!) off his face.

'_Damn,'_ she thought, _'I hate it when people have an advantage over me.'_

"It's nothing," she told him with a sigh, "I was just thinking about something."

"And it made you throw up?" he said disbelievingly. She nodded. "What were you thinking about?" he demanded.

"Do I really have to tell you," Kagome complained.

(A/N: I'm running out of adjectives and verbs to use to describe what they say!)

"Yes," he retorted, "Unless you'd rather I just told Kaede."

Kagome scowled. "It's none of you're business, but fine. I was thinking about when my mom died."

Inuyasha smirked. (A/N: again)

"Oh, yeah. Thinking of those last, tearful, bittersweet moments by her hospital bed, holding her hand while she slipped away would make me throw up, too. At least I always feel like throwing up when I see soap operas like that," he said sarcastically.

Kagome turned away, so only for a second did he see the pained look on her face.

"My mom never was in a hospital," she said coldly.

'_By the time _He_ was done with her it was way too late for a hospital to do anything,'_ Kagome thought.

"Now go!" she suddenly yelled, turning to face him. Her hands formed fists, "I told you what you wanted to hear now GO!"

(A/N: two words: anger management….but then again we really can't blame our poor Kagome, she _is_ scarred for life)

"Fine, God, you don't have to yell," Inuyasha muttered. He left closing the door behind him.

Kagome collapsed onto her bed wishing she could cry, that sobs would rack through her frail form. She wanted to cry in someone's arms. She wanted that someone to be her mother, but by now she didn't care; it could be anyone.

But she knew no one would hold her. Because she couldn't even tell anyone. Not of her pain and not of the truth.

All she could do was lie there, and be consumed by memories.

A/N: Isn't it sad! I had to end it here before I put in any Inu/Kag fluff that isn't supposed to happen until later chappies.

So, what's going on? Is Inuyasha finally going to be nice to Kagome? -gasp!- …lol sarah

Hahaha! Only I know! I feel so powerful! Hehe! Well bi for now!

-Becky : )


	5. Tearless Pain Equals Insanity?

Even if you didn't review last chappie I suggest you read the v. long A/N and responses to reviewers as it gives you some more info. about the story, in case you were confuzzled (confused).

I LUV YOU!!!!! I love you, all my beautiful reviewers!! You brightened my day when I was writing a three page paper! Thank you, thank you, _thank_ you!!!

-sniff- I think I'm gonna cry! I am soooo touched. No really, I'm NOT being sarcastic here!! We have reached, one sec let me check the web…

-has a spasm- OMG!!!!!! YAY!! Did I mention that I love you?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!

31 REVIEWS!!!!!! I FEEL SO SPECIAL!!! O and did I mention none of these are flames!!!!! YAY!!!

Okay deep breaths….ommmmmmmmm

Ok I've calmed down now, but seriously, thank you so much for all the reviews. I am going to try and write this chapter because of all of your reviews, even though I have almost no ideas for it. Well, here are my replies to my reviewers!!

Fiona-Angel: Thank you!! Glad you love it! thanks for the review!

Dark Shadow-sama: Hehe thanx!! I'm glad u like my story. Sorry to keep you in suspense, I'll try to update more regularly. Oh, and you weren't reallygoing to stab Inuyasha with a fork…were you?

CherryBlossomLove: hehe, you made me laugh when all I could think about was carl Linnaeus and my stupid paper! And yes I think ur the only one who called my story awesome… if someone else did and I have forgotten them then I am very sorry. I just wanna say thanx for the review! –gives CherryBlossomLove a sticker- it says 'faithful reviewer'. I totally respect you. I haven't even found the time to review my favorite fic on this site and you have reviewed 3 chapters of this in a row! I luv u! Speaking of reviewing fics, I was going to review yours, but my computer was all screwy.

Kasatka : I kno, I feel so bad for her! Her life is total crap. Too bad it's me who's inflicting it upon her! Hehe –evil grin- thanx for the review!

KaguyaEvenstar: yes it _is_ a start, but unfortunately Inuyasha seems unable to communicate emotion to any but the dead or those in danger of dying. So basically how he will get himself out of this 'I hate you Kagome' thing is beyond me. (actually it isn't because I've already written that chapter! Lol) well thanx for the review!

stand alone complex 17: her eyes turned red? Sry if I wasn't clear, but her eyes stayed their normal color, she just couldn't really see the real world…kinda like a waking memory; so all she could see was blood and that freaky guy. Sorry but Kagome is staying fully human in this fic…it would mess up my plot too much if I changed that. Maybe next time! Thanx for the review!

Kougas #1 fan: no I don't really check ebay…at least, not _every_ day. No, jk! I never go on ebay. I actually do have some sense of reality, surprising as that may seem. Glad u liked the chappie! Thanx for the review!

AB: I kno, it is sad, isn't it! Well, Inuyasha _does_ want to comfort her, at least in my opinion, and I am the author. I think he just doesn't really know how to come to terms with the way he feels about Kagome, so he takes out his confusion by making himself hate her. I would've made him comfort her, but then a big part of the story would be cut out, so I didn't want that to happen just yet.

-wipes forehead- wow! That was deep! I'm glad I got my intellectual analysis mood thingy out of my system! If I act too smart and thoughtful for too long I begin to scare myself! Well thanx for the review!!

DarkElfGirl7: hehe! I luv u! –gives a sticker- it says 'most enthusiastic reviewer'- or 'crazy psychopath reviewer'…whichever works for you! But I still luv u! hehe lol! And yeah, it's like after you use smirked for the 20th time you begin to wonder if you really are a good writer or if your reviewers were just high while they read ur story…

Well thanx for the review!!

And I was just kidding about the crazy psychopath thing

Crazy Tengu: heehee yay! I want to write 'glad you liked it' but I already wrote that for someone else. Hmmm I really need a bigger vocabulary. Thanx for the review!

spiketwo89: I completely agree with you, as I said earlier –adjusts glasses- Inuyasha just needs to come to terms with his inner emo…o whoops there I go again! And I don't really have glasses either. I am glad u found this fic to ur liking (hmm…now I see why I just normally say 'glad u liked it') But anyway, thanks for the review!

Gothic Inuyasha: Yay! Questions! You are the first person to ask questions! As for what happened to Kagome…I kinda just explained it to stand alone complex 17, but I'll say it better. Kagome had a waking dream thing, where the suppressed memories from the night her mother died overflowed. So basically she couldn't make herself think about anything else and then suddenly all she could see was blood (and then that man) and she could only hear her mother screaming at her (and that man). Freaky, no?

And, yes, Kagome will eventually tell Inuyasha what happened. However, that won't be for a while, not even right away when they become friends. (Yes, I did just give that away, but please, it was obvious. I mean, did you look at the genre? Angst/**_ROMANCE_**. It kinda gives it away, anyway) But, anyway he might not even find out till the sequel (yes, there will be a sequel; don't have a spasm)

Thanx for the review!!

Well once again: thanx for all your reviews!! this time there were so many of you it took up two pages to respond to them. But don't get me wrong, that is a good thing. A _very _good thing. Sorry if I missed anyone but (God, how many times must I write this) if you liked it then: YAY! If you hated it: that's ur problem.

I just want to say one last thing before we get on to chapter 5(which _is_ a significant number). Thanks so much for all your support. I have 31 reviews for just 4 chapters, and I never hoped to get more than 10. I really do love you all. I just wanna say, that last chapter I was a little unsure about what to write, and when I randomly came up with what I posted instead of my original plan I wasn't sure if you would like it. so thank you. Really. No, stop laughing!!! I'm trying to have a goddam sentimental moment here, so I would appreciate it if you would stop laughing in my face.

Ok I kno by now ur just like 'shut the fuck up and get on with the goddam story' but I have to finish my last thought. What I was trying to say when u started laughing (glare) was now u have shown me that I actually am a pretty good author, and I can follow my whims and end up with something pretty damn good. So thanx. And I will shut up now.

Sorry for wasting 2 ½ pages of your time.

**Disclaimer: **this time I will tell the truth because some of you take me too literally. (you should know by now that half of what I say is BS) I don't own Inuyasha. There it is, plain and simple, do you get it now??

Hey, wait a second, I just wrote over two pages without being interrupted by Inuyasha! That either means I am actually sane today (v. unlikely) or…

Me: -poke-

Inuyasha: -opens eyes and blinks sleepily- Hey! What was that for wench! I was sleeping!

Me: oops sorry

Hmm guess I'm not going to be passing any sanity tests any time soon! O well!

Now the story:

Just a warning: the chappie name is slightly funny… the chappie is not.

**Healings of a Broken Heart**

Tearless Pain Equals Insanity? 

"She threw up again," Inuyasha stated quietly. It was the day after Kagome had stayed home from school; a Saturday. He was sitting in a lounge chair in the Teen Lounge, talking with Sango and Miroku, who sat on the couch.

"I guess she really was sick then, so why does she keep saying she's fine?" Sango asked.

Inuyasha shrugged, "I dunno, but she said she wasn't sick."

"Is she bulimic, then?" Miroku questioned.

Inuyasha winced. "She screamed at me when I asked her that," he told them.

"But, then why did she throw up?" Sango asked confusedly. (A/N: haha she;s confuzzled!)

"She said she had been thinking about when her mom died and that was what made her throw up," Inuyasha answered.

"Why would that make someone throw up? Unless her mother died in a gory car accident or something," Miroku reasoned.

"Why did she tell _you _that?" Sango asked Inuyasha suspiciously.

He smirked. "I have my ways."

Sango's eyes widened. "You didn't threaten her, did you?"

"Only mildly," Inuyasha replied.

"Inuyasha," Sango growled, "what did you say?"

Inuyasha sounded annoyed, "I told her I'd tell Kaede she threw up, if she didn't tell me."

"Why wouldn't she want Kaede to know?" Sango asked, not noticing that Miroku was using her distraction as an opportunity to scoot closer to her on the couch.

"She said something about not wanting her to worry," Inuyasha said uninterestedly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kaede poked her head into the Teen Lounge. "Dinner is in ten minutes, I need ye to come help me prepare it," she told them.

The three got up and followed her out of the room and down the hallway. Miroku sighed. He had missed his chance to put his arm around Sango.

X.x

Kagome stood in the kitchen, humming to herself as she chopped vegetables. Suddenly she slipped and cut her finger instead of the carrot.

"Oww!" she cried, instinctively sticking the hurt finger in her mouth. That was her mistake. She took her finger out of her mouth, and looked at it; watching the blood continue to pour from the wound.

"Kagome, are you ok?" Sango asked. She had just walked into the kitchen with Inuyasha, Miroku, and Kaede.

Kagome only stood there, eyes wide, staring at the blood on her finger. She managed three weak words before her eyes glazed over,

"Souta…get…Souta." Then her eyes became unseeing and her breath came in short, uneven gasps. Kagome fell to her knees.

"Miroku, get Souta," Sango cried, and dashed over to Kagome, with Kaede following her.

Inuyasha stood in the doorway to the basement, watching.

(A/N: I've described the orphanage really badly, but think of the basement like this: although it is a basement it is more like a lower floor. The whole thing is finished, and there is basically a hallway with doorways to places like the teen lounge, and storage rooms. (kind of like the temple basement, Prozdor peoples)I will expand on this if I get more ideas. Oh yeah, and because this is just the door way to the basement you should know there are a couple others in the kitchen. They are: a.) a doorway into the dining room. This is the part of the window that acts as a gate (mentioned in chapter two) b.) a doorway out to the backyard. Mainly for romantic purposes (aka coming in from playing in the snow for hot chocolate. This will be used in a later chapter) c.) A door to the stairwell, which is by the front door. This is the door Miroku is about to use. I will shut up now. Sorry for wasting your time, but hopefully now you understand the house better. In the future I want to try and sketch a floor plan and put it on the web. Where I would put it, who knows…maybe I'll get a deviant art. Does that cost money? There was something else I wanted to draw and post, but I don't remember what it was now…o well)

'_This is the same type of thing as what happened yesterday,' _he (A/N: Inuyasha, in case you couldn't remember after the big ass author's note) thought.

Miroku had run out of the room and was calling up the stairs, "Souta, come down here! Hurry up!"

"What for?" Souta called back.

"It's your sister!" Miroku said.

"Coming!" Souta yelled, thudding down the stairs. He reached the bottom of them, and rushed into the kitchen with Miroku. "Oh, crap," Souta said when he saw Kagome.

He rushed over and crouched in next to her. (A/N: Kaede and Sango got up when he came in.) "Kagome," he said shaking her, "Kagome, listen to me!" He let go of her, "Kagome can you hear me? Nod if you can hear me." She nodded; slowly, as if it took a lot of effort.

(A/N: it's hard for her because she's having trouble finding her physical body as well as the rest of the physical world.)

Souta continued in a calm voice, as opposed to the slightly panicked one he had used before. "Can you see?" he asked. She shook her head, her eyes clouded with pain and confusion.

"Just concentrate on breathing," he told her. "It's all over," Souta continued in a whisper so only she could hear; however, Inuyasha could hear, too. (A/N: cause he's hanyou) "It's all in the past. It's gonna be ok, sis," he told her quietly.

"Souta," Kagome moaned in a whisper. She stretched her hand out toward his voice; reaching blindly for him through the darkness that was all she could see.

"I'm here Kagome," he told her, matching their palms, and intertwining his fingers with hers.

She blinked a few times and her eyes cleared. "Souta," she murmured, pulling him into a hug. Her body shook, as she sobbed tearlessly.

Souta just sat there, letting her hold him.

After a few minutes she let go of him. "I'm sorry," she whispered, as her eyes closed and she fell to the floor.

"What's happening?" Sango asked almost immediately.

"Is Kagome alright?" Kaede asked.

Inuyasha just watched silently from the doorway and Miroku took a step closer to Sango.

"It's nothing," Souta replied, "This is normal." _'Or at least, it used to be,' _he thought. "She'll be fine; she always passes out after this happens. She should wake up soon," he continued.

"Did she…" he looked at Kagome, "There we go; this would be it," he said, holding up her cut hand.

"What do you mean?" Sango asked.

"This probably caused it," Souta told her.

"How?" she questioned, not noticing that Miroku now stood right next to her.

"Probably from the blood and pain," Souta responded.

"But people experience blood, and pain on a daily basis. Does this happen all the time? Ye said it was normal," Kaede remarked.

"It doesn't happen all the time. In fact, it hasn't happened in a while," Souta answered.

"But when it does happen, we just do what you did and it will end?" Sango asked.

Souta shook his head, "No, that only works when I do it."

"Feh, _that_ happens just because of a little blood? What a weakling," Inuyasha said with disdain.

Souta glared at him, "My sister is _not_ a weakling!" He glanced at her, filled with admiration, _'She's been so strong,' _he thought,_ 'it was much worse for her, and yet, she just pushed it away so she could take care of me.'_

Souta scowled at Inuyasha, "You're gonna regret what you said. You should know a person before you pass judgment on them."

He clenched his fists and began to get up.

"Stop," a voice said weakly, and a hand grabbed his wrist. Kagome sat up. "Souta don't," she told him. "It's not worth it. Remember words can…"

"Make us or break us depending on how we let ourselves be affected by them," he said along with her. She gave him a motherly smile and then stood up.

"I'm sorry if I caused a scene," Kagome told Kaede.

"It's alright as long as ye are fine," she replied.

"I am," Kagome said with a reassuring smile that was impossible to tell if it was real or false.

"You sure?" Sango asked skeptically.

Miroku took a final step closer to her and put his arm around her waist.

"PEVERT!" she screamed, and slapped him when he grabbed her ass.

"Uh, sis," Souta said quietly, "can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure," Kagome responded.

"Alone," Souta finished.

"Oh, ok. Let's go in the hall," she gave Kaede an apologetic smile, "We'll just be a moment." The pair went into the hall.

Sango smiled and gave a satisfied sigh as she finished beating up Miroku. She and Kaede began working on finishing dinner. (A/N: haha it's oxymoronical!!! (that's one of my words)Beginning to finish something! hehe)

Miroku got an icepack out of the freezer and sat on a stool holding it on the red, hand-shaped mark on his face.

Inuyasha grabbed a soda (A/N: haha, Souta, soda! lol…wow, I am way too easily amused.) and leaned against the wall by the door, unconsciously listening in on Kagome and Souta's conversation.

"Sis, what happened in there?" Souta asked Kagome.

"I cut my finger," she told him.

"I know _that_," he replied, "What I mean is, why did you react like that. It hasn't happened in, like, a month."

"I don't know, Souta," Kagome said with a sigh. She sounded scared, "It's just, I-i can't cry anymore." Her voice cracked. "And for some reason that's caused this to start happening again."

"Are you gonna be ok?" Souta was concerned. _'She had gotten so good at controlling it,' _he thought. _'And she sounds really scared.' _

"I'll be fine," Kagome gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me; I just need to find a way to suppress it," she told him.

"Ok, if you're sure," Souta replied with a smile. He could tell she was still scared, but didn't want to worry him. For now, he decided, he would let her believe that he thought everything was alright.

But what Kagome didn't know then was that when she tried to suppress this _thing_ that kept happening, she would only end up burying it.

And, like the body that the murderer buries in his back yard, it would, at night, crawl out of its hole, to dance in her dreams.

X.x

A/N: -sigh- I hope the plot makes up for my horrible writing style, and un-useful vocabulary. Why couldn't they teach us any _useful_ words in vocabulary last year. Like another way to say smirked, or _something. _I mean do they honestly think that I'll ever use a word like _repartee_????? –sigh-

Well I ended it there cause I didn't really want to write more. Maybe I'll elaborate when I go back and edit.

But you won't be able to tell the difference. So, ha!

Me: The next chappie will come as soon as possible, but I want to try and update my other fics first. Or at least post my fic in response to the tsunami. –sweatdrop-

Inuyasha: talk about delayed reaction!!!

Me: Hey! I'm a very busy person!

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes- Sure you are.

Listen to me I'm so horrible. 'I'm a busy person, so I can't even post a story as a tribute to tsunami victims.' And they don't even get to read it. –sniff-

O well whatever. I just wanna say a couple of things before I go. First of all, the last two chapters have been pretty drama-packed. I don't know if you liked so much drama squished together, or what, but if I continue like this the story will be only a little over 10 chapters. And you wouldn't want that, now would you.

In other words, the story will calm down a little. At least, less waking dreams, more fighting between Inuyasha and Kagome. Oops, did I just give that away? o well….

One last thing…it may be a while until I update because, well ummm….ok let's just pretend I have a life.

Would you stop laughing!? Ok fine I just have a lot of homework and I'm very lazy.

Not to mention that I'm kind of sick. But I'm sure that u don't care. U just want me to update. –sniff-

-blows nose- Goddam cold!!!

Ok, well, so if it takes a while to update, please be patient. I know it's hard, but try for me, will you?

If you can't stand it anymore then go and read my other stories.

And the fics by LaRohaZeta!!! They're really good!!!

Well by for now!! Have fun waiting! –evil laughter-

-Becky-


	6. We Don't Mix

Hi! I was just rereading the rest of the story to get inspired, and the mistakes were really bugging me! I must seem really stupid, I even put 'gait' instead of 'gate' in chapter 2 . And all the 'she's…she did this, she did that; it's so repetitive! (and that was a run on sentence….does it ever end? –wail of despair-) I'm sorry for being such a terrible writer. : (

Ok now onto reviews! (-mood swing-) -sweat drop- wow talk about faithful reviewers…I received 3 reviews only 3 hours after I posted! (which was in school…I was supposed to be doing research for science, but that didn't stop me from following your every wish and command! TT) ((I wrote that the day I got the reviews….I just didn't write the actual chappie –cringe-))

Kasatka: Glad u liked it! Thanx for reviewing! (Wow, that was short…feels like something's missing…o yeah, I know: my long-windedness)

CherryBlossomLove: I know…poor Kagome…I am truly evil! Muah ha ha! Thanx for the review!

Fiona-Angel: Haha! You used my word! I luv u! And in answer to your question (YAY QUESTIONS! –dances with glee-) Kagome is a very screwed up person. Even more screwed up than you may suspect right now, as will be displayed in later chappies. Possibly even –gasp- suicidal! Dun dun dun dun! She tries so hard to be normal and get over it…I feel kinda bad for her. O well….-evil grin-

Superfrog: Yay, someone actually read my profile! I think your review got cut off tho…Well, thanx for the review!

Kougas #1 fan: Thank you! But, Kagome probably wont tell them how her mom died for a while…sry! Thanks for reviewing!

Tara: -grins- A lot of people have told me they love this story, but I still get a warm fuzzy feeling inside whenever a new person says they do (this applies to anyone who tells me they love it…the warm fuzzy feeling, I mean). : D Thanks for the review!

nekoinuhanyou: -is confuzzled- 'ouch' as in it sux (the story) and it's so bad it hurts, or ouch, those dream things would suck? Well, um anyway, thanks for the review! (-is happily oblivious-)

korokochan16: Thank you! Here's the update! Thanx for reviewing!

midnightscry: Be prepared for more shivers ; ) (though not in the near future, exactly –sweat drop-)…Well, thanx for the review!

rabbitstew: (yay, more questions!) They will find out about her mom eventually, but it will take a while. I want to try and draw out the plot. Thanx for reviewing!

Ritsuki-Chan: I totally consider us friends! And getting well known, is awesome! We're going to be rich and famous (besides the fact that you can't make money off fanfiction -sweatdrop-) and ur not weird for being proud of me, I'm proud of you, too! ; )

I modeled the teen lounge after the 'youth lounge' at my temple, so if the people who read this story picture it as the place their youth-group or whatever meets, then that's cool. I drew up a floor plan, but I don't own a scanner –sweatdrop-. If I can force my friend who owns one to let me come over then maybe I could post it on deviant-art (I got an account). Well, s'all for now, and thanx for your review! Luv ya!

LaRohaZeta: lol! I really want to buy that movie! the quote at the end reminded me of what you drew in my sketch book…the one where you could see this fly-like figure through all this fog-stuff, and it said that quote. It's too bad Sirius looked like a fly or it would've been really good…but then again you did draw it in the dark…well, I'll see you at Prozy! I can't wait to hear more of that oh, so sexy Moses lisp! ((I wrote that a while ago…Prozy is over now. NOOO! –wail-))

Darkness spreads: thanx for the review! Here is the chappie! (de ja vous…that is so not how you spell that)

InuLuvr18: As you wish. –bows- Thanx for the review!

: thanks! Here's the next chapter…(more de ja vous (and more bad spelling of French –sweat drop-)) Thanks for the review!

If I missed u I'll get to you next chapter…get over yourself .

Disclaimer: It's called goddam FANfiction.

(if that wasn't clear enough for you check out chapters 1-5…and if you haven't read them yet then what the hell are you doing reading chapter 6!)

**Healings of a Broken Heart**

We Don't Mix

Kagome's eyes snapped open. For a moment she was terrified. Eventually her heartbeat began to slow, and her breathing returned to normal. She was beginning to become accustomed to these dreams, but Kagome wished she knew what had triggered them…at least her 'condition' had improved over these past few days. Lately whenever she was reminded of That Night she had forced her eyes to see, her mind to work. She had begun refusing to be pulled in. The dreams had started soon after, but she preferred them to the accusations that she had an eating disorder and the public humiliation.

Kagome checked her clock. It was 6am, and today was Wednesday, the first day she would be attending the high school here. (A/N: They had some days off. Why? Well, because I realized I kept referring to 'a few' and 'a couple' days when only one had passed, so voila: 3 DAYS!) Kagome wasn't tired so she got out of bed and turned off her alarm so that it wouldn't go off later. She grabbed some clothes and headed out the door and down the hall to the shower. While she was walking Kagome wasn't exactly paying attention to where she was going and suddenly ran into someone else who was striding quickly toward her. Both of them found themselves on the floor.

"Watch where you're going, bitch!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Excuse _me_," the disgruntled girl retorted, "But why don't you follow your own advice!"

Their yells continued escalating in volume, until a bleary-eyed Sango stuck her head out the door. "Would you shut-up!" she moaned, "I was trying to sleep!"

"Feh," Inuyasha muttered, crossing his arms and turning away, "It was all _her_ fault anyway!"

"Don't you 'Feh' me! Now either shut up or get back to sleep!" with that Sango slammed the door in his face.

Kagome sighed and walked off down the hall, ignoring what Inuyasha called after her and feeling guilty about waking Sango. When she reached the bathroom she went into one of the shower stalls, stripped, turned the water on, and stepped under the warm flow of water. Over the past few days she had mastered these showers, so the water was a perfect temperature.

'_I wonder what Inuyasha was doing up so early,_' Kagome thought as she washed herself, '_He doesn't seem like a morning person._'

"On second thought," she muttered, "he doesn't seem like the kind of person who knows how to be polite at _any_ time of the day." Kagome scowled; how had she been so stupid as to think for even a _second_ that he, of all people, had a sweet side!

'_He's more likely to the King of Spain's illegitimate son, separated from his triplets and hiding out here because a terror organization by the name of _Fluffy Kittens_ is after him!_' she thought angrily. Kagome continued listing Inuyasha's faults, '_mean, inconsiderate, insensitive…_' in her head until she realized she was beginning to repeat the first few.

Sighing, she got out of the shower and dried off. '_I can't let him ruin today,_' Kagome thought. '_It's too important that I get off to a good start!'_

X.x

"Hey," Sango greeted Kagome as she slid into the chair next to her.

"Hi," Kagome smiled at her, she and Sango had become close friends over the past few days. "Sorry for waking you up so early," Kagome said guiltily.

"Oh, it's ok," Sango grinned, "It was probably Inuyasha's fault anyway." When Kagome didn't respond after about a minute had passed, Sango followed her gaze to the door.

Inuyasha and Miroku, who Kagome had noticed the entrance of, had just finished getting their food and were now walking towards them. "Hey!" Sango told them cheerfully, as Miroku sat across from her, and Inuyasha sat next to him.

Kagome, who had been glowering darkly at them, stood up and said stiffly to Sango, "I'll see you at the bus stop," before walking off.

"What's up with her?" Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sango scowled and jabbed a finger through the air at a certain hanyou sitting next to Miroku, who just so happened to be smirking.

X.x

(A/N: Two words: Writers. Block…Fuck. Ok, that was 3, but I really don't care. I know what's supposed to happen, I'm just at a loss for the right words.)

(A/N: I got over the writers block (obviously)…it took a really long time, though)

The bus was just like the ones in her old school district; it smelled of car exhaust, old food, and chewing gum. From her seat next to Sango near the back, every bump they went over was exaggerated, causing the pair to get a few inches of air between the seats and their bodies. Kagome chatted happily with Sango on the way to school; giggling with her when the girl Miroku had sat next to started screaming at him for something he had done to her. Inuyasha was in the seat across from them, sitting by himself, reading something that Kagome couldn't see.

The bus pulled up at the school, and the kids started getting off the bus. Kagome and Sango went inside together before splitting up to go look to their lockers. Kagome walked around looking for her locker, the number of which she had on a piece of paper in her pocket. After about ten minutes of wandering about, she realized that she was completely lost. Kagome sighed. "I should've asked Sango where to go," she muttered, while she kept on.

Suddenly she collided into a well-muscled chest, and started to fall backward. A pair of masculine arms grabbed her about the waist and steadied her. The boy, who appeared to be about her age, stood back, blushing. "I'm s-sorry," Kagome mumbled apologetically, "I should've been watching where I was going." Her cheeks were even redder than his.

"Oh, no," he replied, waving a hand in a dismissive manner, "it's my fault, I wasn't paying any attention to the world around me." The boy paused, looking at her in an interested manner. "I don't recognize you, are you new here?" he asked with a smile.

"Umm, yeah," Kagome replied, feeling a bit weak in the knees. He had a dazzling smile, and was, in general, very good looking. His short brown hair looked windblown, as if he had biked to school, which, Kagome realized, was very possible, and he had sparkling blue eyes. From the way people around them were staring and whispering Kagome realized that this must be a common opinion among the school's girl population. "I was just looking for my locker," she said weakly.

"Oh, really? Do you need help? I'm Hojo, by the way," he smiled again, and Kagome could feel herself melting. She didn't notice the hanyou down the hall scowling in her direction, or the smirk the boy standing next to him wore, as he internally laughed at the other's facial expression.

"That would be great, thanks. Oh, and I'm Kagome," she smiled shyly.

Hojo continued smiling. "Nice name," he said, a bit dismissively, Kagome thought. "Hey, Saki!" Hojo called to a girl walking down the hall, "C'mere."

The girl sighed and came over to the pair, "What do you want?" She sounded annoyed.

Hojo laughed, and said (while Kagome continued turning into jelly), "This is Kagome; Kagome, my twin sister, Saki." He turned to the other girl who, Kagome saw, looked a lot like him. Her chin-length hair was a slightly darker shade of brown, but the eyes were the same blue. She wore a short, red plaid skirt, as well as black knee socks, and chunky black shoes. A black t-shirt bearing the schools name in neon-green letters covered her top half.

Kagome gave a small smile, and said, "Hi, it's nice to meet you."

The girl smiled back, but still appeared slightly annoyed, "Same. So is that all?" she asked her brother.

"Do you think you could help Kagome find her locker? She's new, and I was going to help her, but I have to get to the Before-School meeting," Hojo told her.

"Fine, but you have to make that American exchange student stop following me around. Tell him I was just dumped and will come to him when I think I'm ready for a new relationship," Saki commanded.

Hojo chuckled, "I'm surprised at you, sister, do you actually like this one? Are you sure you don't want me telling him you have some huge boyfriend who will beat out his brains if he touches you?"

Saki glowered at him." Tell him that and die, brat. Come on, Kagome," she said and started walking off down the hall. Kagome trotted after her, and Saki called back over her shoulder, "And remember, no matter how popular you are, you're still my baby brother, and I can still whip you!" Kagome smiled to herself, seeing that these two were just as close as her and Souta.

"You're older?" she asked Saki, as they continued down the hall.

Saki turned her head and grinned at her, "Yep! By three and a half minutes, and I like to give him hell for it." She laughed, "You should see some of his facial expressions!" Kagome grinned with her, and told her the answer when asked for her locker number. The pair talked the whole way there, Saki laughing ever few minutes, and Kagome grinning happily.

Eventually they reached Kagome's locker. "Hey, you're new, right?" Saki asked, and when Kagome nodded she continued, "Wanna eat lunch together?"

Kagome grinned, secretly overjoyed at the invitation. "Sure," she said.

"Cool, I'll see you later," Saki said, and gave a small smile before walking away down the hall.

Kagome left her stuff in her locker, and then memorized where it was. She then began to walk down the hall before she froze, suddenly realizing that she had no idea where her first class was.

X.x

Kagome flopped back onto her bed, grinning. Today had been the best she could have hoped for. She had eaten lunch with Saki and her friends and had fit right in. Her classes were challenging, but interesting, and the work doable. And then best of all there was _him_. The fact that she was normal enough to fall for a guy the first day back made her glow inside.

Kagome sighed happily and got out her homework. She sat cross-legged on her bed and started on it. Sango and Miroku had to drive the younger kids again today, and Kaede was bringing some of the youngest children to their annual doctors appointments, so once again she was left alone with Inuyasha, who appeared to be not only anti-social, but also uninterested in all after school activities. He was probably down in the basement playing Halo 2, right now.

As Kagome was sitting there, contemplating the math homework Sango burst into the room. Kagome looked up, surprised to see her friend back so early and so out of breath. "What are you doing here?" Kagome asked, "I thought you had driving duty."

"Yeah," Sango gasped, "But I forgot my wallet." She grabbed the offending object and stuck it into her pocket before saying, "Look, I gotta go. Miroku drove me over, and he has to take me back to where the car is. I'll see you later." Sango headed for the door.

"Wait!" Kagome cried.

Sango turned, "What?"

"Well, umm, it's two things," Kagome said shyly.

Sango sighed, deciding that Miroku and the kids they still had to pick up would have to wait, "Yeah?" She sat down on the bed next to Kagome.

"I was just wondering," Kagome began, "What do you know about that guy, Hojo?"

Sango rolled her eyes before putting on a falsely ditsy voice and saying, "Uggh, you know the story," she gave a long, loud, pining sigh, "_totally_ dreamy, but _totally _out of reach."

Kagome smiled at her friend's antics, and Sango giggled. "But why is he, as you so eloquently put it 'totally out of reach?'"

"Well lets put it this way," Sango said, dropping the sarcasm, "He is the most popular guy in school, as well as the hottest, _and_ he has two parents," the last of those reasons she said bitterly before continuing, "So he is completely untouchable for people like us."

"What do you mean 'people like us,' and why can't _we_ be popular?" Kagome asked, confused. Sango seemed to dismiss any thought of being friends or going out with anyone who didn't live at the orphanage.

Sango shrugged. "That's just how it's always been," she looked at her watch, "Oh, crap! I have to go, what was the other thing you had to tell me?"

Kagome smiled, but inside she still was confused. What Sango said hadn't made sense. 'Why_ has it always been that way?_' she thought, before telling Sango, "Your license isn't in your wallet. You put it in your desk for safe keeping and asked me to remind you."

Sango's eyes were as large as saucers, "Oh my God! I can't believe I almost forgot it _again_!" She ran to her desk and rummaged through a drawer before discovering the license. "Thanks so much, Miroku would've killed me if I didn't have it!" Sango grinned at Kagome and then left the room, thumping down the stairs and out the front door, which she slammed behind her.

Kagome sighed and returned to her work. She finished it in about half an hour and checked her watch. She had to make dinner tonight because Kaede was out, and they would have to eat in about an hour, so she should get to work. Kagome put her stuff away, and went downstairs to the kitchen. She was soon chopping up vegetables for a salad, carefully slicing them up with a large knife.

"What do you think you're doing?" a quiet voice whispered dangerously from right behind her. Kagome jumped, the knife slitting through the soft flesh of her palm. She cried out and wheeled around to see who it was, dropping the knife on the floor out of surprise.

Kagome scowled when she saw who it was. "I'm making dinner, you idiot!" she told Inuyasha, "Look what you made me do to my hand!" Blood oozed from the inch long cut that slanted across Kagome's palm. She bit her lip against the pain and shoved him aside as she walked toward the sink, fighting to control her breathing. Kagome rinsed the cut for a moment and then grabbed a piece of paper towel and held it against the cut, applying pressure to the wound. She took a deep breath and congratulated herself on the inside for not having another 'episode' as her therapist used to call it.

Inuyasha was scowling at her when she turned to face him "That's not what I meant," he said. Kagome's mind raced to try and understand what he was saying, but all she found was confusion. Seeing this his scowl deepened, and he took a step closer to her. "Today. Those people you ate lunch with." What was he trying to say? "Don't do it again." He gave her a final frown before turning to leave.

"Sure, Inuyasha," she said sarcastically, she couldn't believe his nerve. "Look, I'll be friend's with whoever I want."

He turned back to her, exasperated. "_You_ look. Look and see, do the rest of us eat with anyone who doesn't live here?" he asked angrily, taking a step forward with each word until he had backed her up against the wall by the door to the basement. "Does anyone else talk to them? _Date_ them?" Inuyasha's voice that had been raised to a yell was lowered back to one that was quiet, but angry. "Just know that we don't mix with them. And if they knew you were a Shikon they would drop you like a rock. They probably think you're just new, but when they find out," he scowled, "be prepared for the fall." He turned and walked away, about to go out into the room where the stairs that led to the second floor were, but then he paused and turned, "And stay away from that boy." He sent Kagome a final scowl before leaving the room, and going upstairs.

Kagome remained against the wall feeling two, very different, things at once. He had been so…so intimidating. She hadn't known he could so effectively scare her, and get her to shut up. The second thing was what he had said. It bounded right to the core of what Sango had said, skipping around the tactfulness she had used to say it.

"They don't mix," Kagome mused, as she got the first aid kit down from a high shelf that was out of reach of any small, curious hands. '_But_ why' she thought, as she bandaged up her cut hand. She sighed and returned to her chopping, retrieving the knife from the floor and rinsing it off. One thing was apparent. Things had been a certain way around here for a long time, and Inuyasha, even if he didn't necessarily _like_ it this way, wanted it to stay how it was.

X.x

A/N: the end. I apologize a million and 7 times for taking so long to update…please forgive me? _Please_? -puppy dog eyes-

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes- Stupid wench, if you're trying to be cute enough to make them stay, then you better stop now. You're more likely to scare them away.

Me: -sticks tongue out at him- Yeah, right, you're just jealous!

Inuyasha: -rolls eyes again- I'm leaving, you're such an idiot!

Me: -mutters- baka.

Well, as I was trying to say, sorry, a lot. I hope you still read this story because I plan to be updating more frequently. No, really. –scowls- It's _not_ funny.

Erm, so, I guess that's all, and I hoped you liked it. And so, in the words of Raygirl(97, or some other such number), "REVIEW OR DIE! (I rather like that one) -Pulls out Bazooka-"


	7. You Follow Me Everywhere

I apologize. A thousand million billion gazillion apologies for those of you insane and amazing enough to wait for this story. I give you my heart felt thanks for sticking by me, or at least checking occasionally to see if I've updated.

Anyway, you guys are the reason I _am_ updating. I'm sorry, I've had this written but not typed for a while. –guilt-

Well, this Chapter is Dedicated to Fly High.reach the sky because if I hadn't checked my email tonight and seen her review this would not be going up. Anyway, to go on with my usual ramblings…

Hello everyone! I realized that I've been taking up way too much space with A/Ns, so I'm going to try not to talk as much. If you know me at all, you know this is _really_ hard for me. Which is why I sound so frigging formal.

Ah, I thought I'd better clarify: when I say 'old life' referring to Kagome, it does NOT mean when she was Kikyo. Kikyo is not in this story as of now, and probably never will be. (it's complicated enough as it is -sweatdrop-) 'Old life' refers to the time before her mother's death.

I'm really sorry for taking so long to update. School not only sucked, but it ate all my time. (-chomp-) Now I'm at a new school that eats even more of my time, but I will try and update more often.

Ok, reviews. They added a reply thing! Exciting! Believe me, if you review you _will _hear from me. I may have no time, but I also have no life. Except not for the old chapters because I want to got to sleep.

Me: I didn't get as many reviews this time…it's sad.

Inuyasha: Idiot! What do you expect when you don't update for so long! -rolls eyes-

Me: -glares, then face lights up- Heh, baka, Baka, BAAAKKKKAAAA!!!!! –screams: BEST BAKA EVER!!!- -falls on floor laughing-

Inuyasha: what the hell?

Only Jessie and Beeka will get that. (and perhaps other visitors of ear-tweak)

Oh yeah, and the orphanage is called 'Shikon Orphanage' in case I failed to mention that in the story…

-still took up a whole page with the author's note-

Disclaimer: No, okay? NO! Don't make me get my spork.

**Healings of a Broken Heart**

You Follow Me Everywhere

(A/N: ooooh, stalker title….but…no…stalkers? -tear-)

Thursday dawned bright and beautiful. It passed much the same way as Wednesday had, Kagome blushing bright red and stumbling all over herself around Hojo when he showed her where her first class was. Saki had laughed when she saw Kagome's cheeks flaming as she walked along with Hojo. At lunch she had dragged out a confession of Kagome's feelings for him, and didn't insult her for falling into a crush shared by most of the female student body, or say it was weird that Kagome liked her twin brother. Kagome liked Saki all the more, and felt like she had known her much longer than two days when Saki said jokingly that she'd have to invite Kagome over sometime when he would be home. She didn't notice the glares boring into her back from a very pissed of hanyou.

Friday was not as nice a day in terms of weather. Rain fell in torrents, causing the residents of Shikon Orphanage to carry umbrellas out to the bus stop. Kagome smiled a little to herself as she watched the elementary students waiting in pairs, each with a hand on the umbrella the couple shared. This morning she didn't wish Souta an extensive good-bye, but managed a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek when he wasn't paying enough attention to dodge it. Inuyasha rolled his eyes when she rejoined Sango, who was standing next to him and Miroku.

She and Sango chatted contentedly while Inuyasha and Miroku stood near them, quiet for once, as the rain had somehow subdued them. Miroku only once attempted to sling his arm around Sango's shoulder, and today only gave the excuse of being cold, rather than his usual, more elaborate explanations. Just as the bus was pulling up, Sango suddenly cried, "Oh, damn!"

"What?" Inuyasha asked irritably.

"My math homework!" Sango cried, "I left it inside!"

"Sango, I'll come get it with you!" Miroku cried, glad to have an opportunity to be out of the rain for a moment before getting on the badly heated bus.

The pair dashed off towards the house, and Kagome headed towards the bus to board it. Suddenly a strong hand gripped her arm right above the elbow. Kagome jumped, the paranoid part of her kicking in to assume terrible things, until she turned to see that it was only Inuyasha. She glared hotly at him, and he met her gaze with a similar one.

"What did I tell you about spending time with those people?" he whispered dangerously.

Kagome only glared more darkly at him. "And what did I tell_ you_?!" she retorted. She broke out of his hold, which had loosened slightly and stalked away. Kagome climbed the steps of the bus, informed the bus driver of what Sango and Miroku were doing and sat in the seat she and Sango usually shared. She didn't know that Inuyasha was completely amazed by her behavior. She didn't know that he was confused and stunned as he went and found his seat in the back of the bus. She didn't know that she was beginning to scare him just a little. Kagome caused a burning feeling within Inuyasha that he could only interpret as hate, and because of this, he could never tell her of the admiration he had for her. Never. She would reject any form of friendship with him now, a part of his mind warned, while the other half lashed out and asked himself why he'd want to be friends with such a stupid, stuck-up bitch.

Sango joined Kagome a few minutes later and the two of them talked happily, unaware of the hanyou's inner turmoil, and very aware of the activity of Miroku…or, to be exact, inactivity. As they got off the bus Sango walked over to Miroku, with Kagome following. "Hey, Miroku," she said, "are you ok? I didn't hear any girls screaming during the bus ride." Sango thought a moment and then added, "And there is no way in hell I'll believe you if you tell me that you've reformed."

Miroku looked up with mock sadness in his eyes, today one could tell it was fake, rather than his normally flawless act, and said, "Sango, my darling, do you really think so lowly of me?"

Sango glowered at him. "That would be a yes," she told him curtly. "The rain's probably just subdued your perverted impulses."

By now Inuyasha had joined them, and he scoffed at the last of Sango's comments. "Like hell the rain has any effect on him." He rolled his eyes, "I would say the fact that he was watching porn until 3am is more likely to be why he's so tired." Inuyasha checked his watch, "I gotta go," he said, and walked away towards the school, the wind tugging at his umbrella.

"You were watching _porn_!!" Sango cried, her voice filled with horror and disgust. "You sick bastard!" She slapped Miroku across the face…_hard_.

Kagome's eyebrow twitched, but she was too polite to do the same as Sango had. "I'm going to class," she told Sango, and left the two carrying her own umbrella. As she walked through the hallways she saw Hojo, and waved to him as she passed.

"Hey," he called, grinning. She had become more comfortable with him lately, and he and his friends often joined Kagome and her newfound friends at lunch.

Kagome continued down the hall to her Language Arts class. The teacher had told them that they were going to begin a poetry unit today, which she was excited about. Kagome's mother had possessed a deep love of poetry, which Kagome had inherited. She always looked forward to poetry units in school because she could learn of new poems to love. (A/N: this is true of me, too…I'm such a loser -sob-) She soon reached the classroom and found her seat. The teacher had just started taking attendance when an out-of-breath Hojo ran in. Kagome looked up, surprised. He hadn't been in class for the past two days.

The teacher smiled, "Ahh, Hojo, I'm so glad your meetings are over!"

Hojo grinned, "Me, too! I was starting to get pretty stressed."

"Well, there's an empty seat next to Miss Higurashi, so why don't you sit down and I'll start class!"

Hojo nodded and went to sit down next to Kagome. He flashed her a smile, which she returned, blushing slightly.

"Alright class," the teacher, Miss Umeda, continued after she finished taking attendance, "As you all know, today we will be starting our poetry unit. There are many different types of poems. Can anyone tell me some kinds?"

Hands were raised and kids called on; various answers rang through the air.

"Ballads!"

"Haiku."

"Pantoums?"

The lesson continued on for about ten minutes until Miss Umeda finally seemed to be reaching her main point. She had been describing types of poetry and their characteristics, and had begun to compare poetry to prose. "So class," she asked, "can anyone tell me what makes a poem different from prose?" She looked around the room, her eyes finally resting on the raised hand of Inuyasha. He and most of the other seniors from Shikon Orphanage were all in the same classes. Kagome had thought it was just a coincidence, but now that Inuyasah had told her about how the orphans and other students didn't mix, she was starting to wonder…

"Yes, Inuyasha?"

"Poems don't make sense. The words are in the wrong order, or sometimes they're even just a random string of words. Either that, or it's basically someone bitching about how crap their life is. Poems are stupid and pointless."

Kagome fumed. _'How can that bastard say something like that?!'_ she thought. '_That's so like him. He has such awful taste_.'

Miss Umeda raised an eyebrow. "Well, that wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for. Could you at least tell me the difference from prose?" As an afterthought she added, "And watch your language."

Inuyasha shrugged, "Fine, whatever. Normal writing is pretty stupid, too, but it makes sense, and sometimes it has a good purpose."

"Like what?" Miss Umeda prompted.

"Like gaming magazines and stuff," Inuyasha said, "And books on combat techniques."

"But what if someone wrote a poem about how combat or fighting made them feel? Or a poem about gaming? Would it still be stupid then?" Miss Umeda asked.

Inuyasha looked a little bit confused. "I dunno," he said, "I guess it would depend on the poem. Like if it made sense, or something."

"Yes," Miss Umeda countered, "but what do you mean by 'make sense?'" She raised a finger to stop him from answering and turned to the class. "This, my friends, is the beauty of poetry. You can combine words that normally wouldn't fit together simply for the sound, or to create a new image. Poetry is about pushing the boundaries of language. The difference between poetry and prose is that prose is written for a direct purpose that is carried over to the reader, whether it is to tell, teach or prove, while poetry is written, perhaps with a certain purpose in mind – it could be made to 'make sense' in a certain way – but when you take the poem to the reader, it can be interpreted completely differently. It can make a _completely different_ sort of sense, which can, in turn," she gestured to Inuyasha, "lead to people to believe that it does not make any sense at all. This is the danger of writing poetry." Miss Umeda paused and smiled, "Of course, all I'm saying is my opinion. Some of you may disagree completely."

(A/N: sorry about that, I got a little carried away…she doesn't need to talk so much –sweatdrop- Anyway, "Poetry is about pushing the boundaries of language" is a quote from a teacher I had, I don't claim to have come up with that…yeah. (like a second disclaimer -sob of despair-))

She walked over to her desk, picked up a large stack of books and started passing them out. "This is the book we will be reading most of the poems we study from. As with all other books I give you there is a fee is you _lose_ or _damage_ it." Miss Umeda looked pointedly at Minoru, one of Inuyasha's roommates, as she said this, since he was a bit scatterbrained and tended to lose things.

Kagome's eye's widened when her own copy was plopped onto her desk. She squeezed her eyes shut and tried to take a deep breath. '_Of all the books it could have been, why this one?_' she thought. Kagome tried to clear her mind, but was failing miserably. She gripped the sides of her chair, and clung on so tightly that her knuckles turned white. '_What's wrong with me? Why is it so bad again?_'

By now her internal struggle had become apparent externally. "Um, Kagome?" Hojo began, but he was cut off when a fist slammed down on top of Kagome's head. Inuyasha walked around to crouch in front of her desk.

"Hey, Kagome," he said sharply, "you better not flip out again, 'cause there's no way in hell that I'm gonna go all the way to the elementary school just to get that Souta-kid."

"Middle school," Kagome said weakly.

"What?!" Inuyasha looked at her like she was crazy and Kagome smiled a little, knowing that she probably was. "He's in middle school. Now go away You're disrupting class." Inuyasha gave her that same look one more time and went back to his seat.

Sango, who sat behind Kagome, tapped her on the shoulder. "You okay?" she asked with concern.

Kagome grinned, glad at her success. Her vision had barely even blurred. "Just fine!" she told Sango happily.

The commotion (aka Inuyasha) had drawn Miss Umeda, who was now free of her stack of books. "Are you alright Kagome?" She asked, shooting Inuyasha a look.

Kagome bowed her head guiltily, "I'm fine, sorry for the trouble."

"It's alright as long as you're alright. Just let me know if you don't feel well."

Kagome nodded. "I will."

"And Inuyasha, no more physically assaulting my students, understand?" Miss Umeda commanded, turning back to him.

"Keh, Whatever."

"Oh, I almost forgot," Kagome interrupted, before Inuyasha could continue. She handed the book back to miss Umeda, "I already own a copy."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A/N: Okay, so I'll see you guys next chapter, which will probably go up during my winter break. But I have no idea what happens next, so maybe not. –sweatdrop- I'll try to put _something_ up though, so you guys don't forget about me.

Once again, sorry this took so long, I hope it wasn't too bad. Please review!

Oyasumi,

Becky-chan


End file.
